lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff Watson
Miami, Florida | music= "In The Air Tonight" by Nonpoint | affiliation= None | alignment= Heel | wrestling_style= Technical/Brawler | debut=''Vertigo 8.3'' (August 2006) | winpct=37 | wins=9 | losses=15 | typen=2 | type1=Insanity | type2=Insanity light }} Jeff Watson is an American e-wrestler that currently competes on the Pyromania brand for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). He is mostly known for being the first ever LPW Pure Wrestling Champion. In the early stages of his career, he was prominently known for his endless bank account, former membership with The Entourage, and horrible bad luck with gambling. He was married to Maria, though their relationship ended after Maria announced she was pregnant with Trey Spruance's offspring. Early life Jeff Watson grew up in a wealthy family. However, his parents were killed in a business trip to the Middle East. Once Watson turned 18, he received his share of the fortune which totaled $250 billion dollars. After graduating from college, he went to try his luck in the NFL before deciding to train at the New Japan Dojo. He spent the next three years becoming one of Japan's top stars including winning the IWGP title twice. After winning the award for most hated in 2010 Jeff decided that there was a need for a change so he decided to spend his off time becoming a vice cop for the Miami-Dade Police Department. But after the death of Jeff's second wife Ashley, which was later ordered by Jeff's first wife Maria in a fit of jealously, Jeff is focused on making his company a success and possibly pursuing a political career in the future. Psychotic Wrestling Alliance Watson and his then-girlfriend Maria debutted in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) on the Schizophrenia brand (now known as Insanity) in August of 2006. Watson's first match was against Eddie Hooper on an episode of Vertigo. Watson came out on the losing end, but his vast fortune caught the attention of SoL, the 2-time former PWA World Heavyweight Champion and first Martinez Cup winner. With their similar brash and lavagant lifestyles, SoL decided he would take the young rookie under his wing. In the 2006 Homecoming Draft, SoL and Watson were drafted by Schizophrenia with the 11th and 12th overall picks, respectively. Also during the draft, the "Mexican Murdering Machine" Zuma was traded to Schizo. While training with Zuma, the group revealed that they had formed a stable named The Entourage. Despite Watson's strong alliance, he fell short against the likes of Rogue, Magic, and Hatchet Ryda in the following months. Lords of Pain Wrestling In April of 2007 after the PWA was renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), Watson and Maria married. Flying high after the honeymoon, Watson won his first match by tagging with SoL against the team of Bobino and Magic on an episode of Insanity. Eventually, Watson began to try his luck on gambling, losing just about any kind of bet he placed. Watson's mean streak eventually caught the ire of Inferno's Wevv Mang. Mang challenged Watson and Pope Fred to a match of his choosing at the Annihilation pay-per-view. Watson teamed with Maria to take on Pope Fred and Roseanne in an Indecent Proposal Jello in the Cello Match, but lost as a result. Due to prematch stipulations, Maria was scheduled to spend 72 hours with Wevv during the Sacrament pay-per-view which was to rake his yard. At the 2008 LPW Draft, Watson was drafted to Inferno with the 31st overall pick. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'Final Judgment' (Pop-Up Powerbomb) **'Sweet Revenge' (Crossface) **'End Of The Line' (Sit-Out Tombstone Piledriver) *'Favorite moves' **''South Beach Knockout'' (Go To Sleep) **Constant Attacks on the neck, back and knee joints of the opponent **Triangle Choke **Muay Thai strikes such as punches, kicks, and knee strikes **All Powerbomb type of moves **Low Blows, Weapon shots and other ways to cheat. **Rear Naked Choke **All Forms Of Suplexes **''South Beach Cloverleaf'' (Texas Cloverleaf) **Arm Triangle Choke **Guillotine Choke **Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu throws and submissions *'Will' **Take any possible opening in order to get a advantage. **Distract the official so that my advocate can strike my opponent. **Know when to break the rules and not to get caught. *'Won't' **Tolerate people who piss him off **Get drawn into a situation that he can't control. **Listen to authority when told to stop attacking my opponent. *'Theme music' **''"'''''Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard '' Championships and accomplishments *Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Pure Wrestling Championship (current) **LPW Most Hated of the Year (2010) Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Personal life Jeff Watson married Maria on April 13, 2007 in Las Vegas, Nevada. It was after nearly two years later after he proposed to Maria during a vacation in Athens Greece. The wedding took place at Caesars Palace in front of a large crowd at the outdoor forum on a warm night. External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Insanity Roster